pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Himiko
|katakana = 卑弥呼 優衣 |romaji = Himiko Yui |age = 15 |Species = Human |gender = Female |birthday = 11/29 |hair color = Purple |eye color = Dark Purple |family = Himiko Eri (middle sister) Himiko Mai (younger sister) |occupation = Idol, Student, Actress |brand = Dear Crown |type = Celeb |manager = Fawn (deer)}} Yui Himiko '''(卑弥呼 優衣) is an 9th grade student from Pripara Idol Academy. After the second cour of The Great Pripara Clans, she becomes a Celeb user who primarily uses the brand, Dear Crown. She was formerly a Cool typed user who used the brand, Royal Luxury. She is OtomeRainbow's character and one of the main characters in her roleplay series, The Great Pripara Clans, where she becomes part of her siblings' unit, ELIZABETH. Appearance Yui has round teal colored eyes and wavy light brown hair that she puts in the front. She has fair, white skin, and is the tallest between her two sisters. From the second cour and onwards, her appearance changes, and she now has dark purple eyes and long, purple hair, arranged in an updo-twintails combination. Personality Being the oldest child of the family, she is seen as the most mature one between her two sisters. She has learned the most and has the most experience in life compared to her three sisters. She knows when to take charge, going into challenges headstrong, never giving up. She often feels that she's responsible for any of her sisters' problems, in and out of The Great Pripara Clans. History Outside the TV series, The Great Pripara Clans Throughout their whole life, she and her sisters always loved performing arts. Yui, the older sister, loved singing, Eri, the middle sister, loved acting, and Mai, the younger sister, loved dancing. One day, the girls came upon a performance while scrolling through channels. It was a channel that everyone was familiar with, as it was Pripara TV. During those three minutes, the girls were speechless, entranced by the the three girls' performance. Once it ended, the room began roaring with excitement, the girls now wanting to create a stage that amazing one day. So, they looked at each other and nodded their heads. They took out their pinkies and created a triangle. "One day... For sure! When we get into Pripara, we will become the best idols for sure!" TBA Inside the tv series, The Great Pripara Clans At first, the sisters' clan(province), didn't have the plan to create a unit. Their clan decided that during the pripara clan live wars, they decided to stay neutral and peaceful with the other clans. However, they soon had to ditch this plan when a clan decided to challenge their clan to a battle live. At first, the sisters were reluctant at what would hapepen when the other clans found out that the peaceful clan decided to fight back, but then decided to do it to protect their clan. They had one week until the live, which really stressed them out. During the following week, they were constantly fighting and arguing, worrying about the future of their clan. One day before the battle live, they stumbled upon their late mother's diary. Curious to see what was inside, they opened it, which then caused a small envelope to fall. Eri reached down to pick up the envelope, and turned it around. Before opening it, she turned it around to read, "To whichever my daughter finds this, I want to tell you three that...." After reading the note, they opened the envelope to see three pritickets. One was colored purple, the second silver, and the third pink. The three held a ticket in their hand and were touched to see that their father made them these coords. They quickly ran to a dressing room to try out their dresses. When the girls' eyes meet, tears of happiness trickled down their eyes. Yui smiles, "You two look so... beautiful. Mother would have been so proud." Eri and Mai looked at each other, then ran towards Yui. They wrapped their hands around her, burying their faces into her dress. "Thank you," the two muttered. With a new resolve, the three sisters were for sure now ready to face their challenges. Significant Coords Royal Luxury *Just Princess Coord (her casual Coord) *Royal Luxury Beauty Cyalume coord (ELIZABETH unit Cyalume Coord) *Super Cyalume Queen Coord (formerly used;along with Eri & Mai) Dear Crown *Charming Amethyst coord (her casual Coord) *Sophisticated DC Cyalume Coord (Cyalume Coord/casual coord) *Super Cyalume Yui Coord Relationships *Eri Himiko - Yui is the closest to Eri and talks to her the most. She sees Eri as a very mature young woman, giving each other advice and support when they need it. *Mai Himiko - Even though Mai never listens to her, Yui really loves her sister. She is quite happy that Mai has the ability to bring everyone around her to smile, including her. Yui sees her as a light that shines through everyone's darkness. Etymology '''Himiko(卑弥呼) comes from the alleged first queen of Japan, Himiko (Pimiko). Yui(優衣) means gentle, lithe, and superior clothing/garment. Trivia *Yui is the one who gives the girls positions in the song and sometimes creates the songs. *Yui, along with her sisters, shares the same brand, but different types. *She is the oldest child of the Himiko Household. *Her birthday falls on September 29, the same day Beauty and the Beast was released. *Her cyalume stick color is purple. *She changes from a Cool, Royal Luxury user to a Celeb, Dear Crown user. Gallery Kingdoms Poster Fix.png Himiko Yui Profile.png Category:OtomeRainbow Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:Cool Idol Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Celeb Idol Category:Human